Dead Sunshine
by Winter Chase
Summary: What happens when you add a wounded Nico, a worried Will, and an embarrassed Hazel together? Read to find out!


**Great. Another story's up. And another big THANK YOU! to Percyjacksonfan3 for the prompt. You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, just the story.**

**Dead Sunshine**

"Gods..." Nico di Angelo was dead meat. Will was so gonna kill him. 2 reasons: 1. He got hurt; badly. 2. He left as soon as his 3 day-limit had passed for some fresh air. He winced when his bite-wound throbbed again. His entire left side was coated with a dark layer of blood. He thought of shadowtravelling, but decided against it. After he almost died because of it, it scared him half to death, and he was too exhausted. Calling some dead up was also out of the question. He coughed. Nico closed his eyes, and went for the first option, even though it was purely against his will. He pictured the infirmary in his mind, and vanished into the darkness he got so accustomed to...

* * *

><p>Will was going to chew his head off. That was the first thing Nico thought as he materialised behind the safe borders of Camp Half-Blood. Some of the campers were still awake, rebuilding the things that were destroyed during the Gaint War. After the battle, when the Romans left, they made a promise. The ones who joined Octavian, wouldn't live their lives without a harsh punishment. Micheal Kahale lost his position in the legion, for example. Most of them had to do service under a lot of restrictions. They were stripped of their Roman honour, and weren't allowed to back-talk on the orders they were given. Plus, they had to do the dirty work of the wind-nymphs for the rest of the year. Nico looked at his hands; they were still visible. He slowly slipped inside the infirmary to get some band-aid. Didn't want Will to catch him, now would he? The few campers who were still healing, were in a deep sleep. Nico knew exactly where to find what he needed. He opened the door to a tiny cabinet, and slowly cheered. He picked a few band-aids, and turned to escape quietly unseen. Until...<p>

"Nico di Angelo, where on Olympus have you been?"

The son of Hades flinched. Busted. Will stood in the door-opening, looking incredibly miffed and annoyed.

"Well?" the boy demanded.

"Outside," Nico mused.

"And _why_ in Apollo's name were you outside the borders to begin with?"

"I..." Oh great. Cat got his tongue. Will sighed. "Bed. Now." His voice sounded tired. He dragged Nico off to one of the bunks, and pushed him on it. The moment his head hit the pillow, Nico sunk into a very deep sleep...

* * *

><p>The first thing that hit Nico's face (and almost blinded him), was the bright sunlight. He checked his surroundings; he was still on his bunk inside the infirmary. How long had he been asleep to begin with?<p>

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," Will's voice sounded. It had a bright and teasing tone. When he entered, his smile matched his voice in brightness. What did children of Apollo have with bright? It also had a tinge of relief. Will moved himself to a seat, and shuffled closer besides Nico. If the son of Hades could see his own face, he was pretty sure he was as bright as a tomato.

"So," Will started, "why were you outside?"

"I guess I wanted some fresh air," Nico muttered. Will leaned closer. "You okay? Your face is all red."

Okay. That was it. If only that stupid son of Apollo would lean a little bit closer...

"Gods of Olympus!"

The 2 boys jumped, and in the process, banged their foreheads together. Hazel stood in the hallway, her hands before her mouth, her golden eyes as wide as a pair of saucers. She met her brother's eyes for an instant, then turned around, and sprinted off. Will's face was as red as Rachel's hair.

"Uh..."

"Yeah..." Nico pushed himself up on his elbows. He gave a thankful smile.

"Thanks, Will."

"No prob, dude. That's what healers like me are for."

Nico eyed the entrance. "I wonder..."

"What?"

"If Evelyn had stood there instead of Hazel, what would her reaction be?"

"Knowing her, she would probably yell something like, 'what are you 2 doing?!'"

The 2 of them laughed, and kept talking as the sun rose further into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>*Yawn* Man, I'm tired. Add the fact I have a really busy week in front of me... <strong>

**Please leave a review on your way out! **

**- Winter Chase**


End file.
